CIS-delivered smoking cessation interventions appear especially promising for African American smokers. African Americans suffer the nation's highest rates of smoking-related morbidity and mortality, and still have limited access to medical and community quit smoking programs. African Americans also under-utilize the CIS for smoking cessation assistance. Therefore, Project 3 proposes two interrelated studies to enhance CIS outreach and counseling interventions for African Americans. Study 1 proposes a randomized controlled design to evaluate the impact of a targeted communications campaign launched in 7 of 14 communities to increase smoking-related ClS calls from African Americans. The campaign will combine: 1) community-wide distribution of a new African American- targeted videotape to motivate quitting smoking (and calling the ClS for help, to do so); with 2) a novel, potentially cost-effective mass media strategy emphasizing radio messages. Messages will be based on developmental research to identify the barriers and facilitators to CIS use by African Americans. Primary outcome variables will be the number and proportion of smoking-related CIS calls from African Americans. Study 2 will use a randomized pretest/post-test control group design to compare standard ClS counseling and mailed self-help materials (n=616) with counseling based on the newly developed Pathways to Freedom guide (n=616) for African American smokers and recent quitters who call the CIS. Studies 1 and 2 are coordinated: African Americans prompted by the Study I communications campaign to call the CIS for help to quit smoking will be subjects in Study 2. Primary Study 2 outcomes will be 6-month quit rates, quit attempts, and progress through the stages of change.